Passing Notes
by Saori Aki Orimi
Summary: It's just a normal day at school... well, except for the signs, notes, and some very crazy twins. Read to find out what goes on in just one class of the day. despite what may be said in the story, it's not going to be continued one shot


Passing Notes

(Also known as: The Sign)

(Also also known as: I Don't Care)

((What can I say? We had a lot of title ideas on this one.))

Disclaimer: No, we do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. We just wish we did. And we add to the fangirl population.

Keahi: I own something! I know I do! ... Reikone! I own her!

Sao:... that's because she's your hikari.

Keahi: SO?

Reikone: You don't own me!

Sao: Anyhow... Yay! Another completely random one shot!

Keahi: (holds up sign)

Sao: They don't know what that's about yet, dummy.

Keahi: (holds up other sign)

Sao: THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS EITHER, **BAKA**!

Keahi: ...kuso.

Sao: (sweatdrops) yeah...

/.../ equals note-writing. "..." equals talking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a completely normal day at school. The students were all in their seats. The bell rung, and the teacher began roll call.

Ten seconds later, the boy known as Urameshi Yusuke, wearing a uniform of the wrong color, walked into the classroom. The people all stared. Urameshi, only ten seconds late to class. Urameshi, actually in class, and without Yukimura dragging him! It was a landmark moment.

He walked in, sat down, pulled out a ball of soft clay, and slapped it onto the desk. The class all stared and wondered what on Earth it could be for. Well, except for two of them, but that's not the point right now.

Urameshi began to rummage in his backpack briefly. True, backpacks were not allowed in the classroom, but, could it mean he actually might have his homework? Or books? A random person fainted in surprise.

He sat up, and pulled out... A small sign? He stuck the stick part into the clay, keeping it standing upright. The teacher stared at it, making out what it said.

"I DON'T CARE." It read. With four small, meticulously done, mean looking chibi in the corners. Whispers spread through the classroom.

"What is that... thing?" The teacher asked, o.O-ing at it.

"It's a sign. What does it look like?" Urameshi responded insolently. The teacher o.O-ed at it some more. It did not look like something the boy would have to patience, or talent, to draw.

"Who made that?" he asked. Urameshi didn't answer, just glared at him. The teacher backed down quickly. Two girls at the desks one desk away snickered evilly.

/Rei-chan: I love our sign/ one wrote on a piece of paper. The other one snatched it once she was done writing and wrote on it too.

/Sao: I can't believe you're actually doing this/ The first one wrestled it away before the other could throw it to Yusuke.

/Rei-chan: Where did you get the clay/ She folded it intricately and frisbee-threw it to Yusuke, who caught it easily. He unfolded it and read it over, then wrote.

/Why wouldn't I do this? And who cares where I got the clay/ He studied the lines on the paper, re-folded it, and tossed it back to the girls.

/Rei-chan: I care where you got the clay! What if because you stole the clay, we can't do clay-y stuff in art/

/Sao: You're insane, Rei-chan./

/Rei-chan: Stuff it, Sao./ She held up a sign attached to a chain attached to her waist. Strangely enough, she was wearing the boy's uniform. She and her sister looked exactly alike, except for that. They both were about 5' 6". They both had black hair, though Reikone's bangs were long and messy and Saori's were straight-cut. They both had dark brown eyes, dark enough that they looked nearly black. Sao, however, was actually wearing the girl's uniform, unlike her twin.

The sign read:

"DO I CARE?" with another mean looking chibi, exactly like one of the ones on the larger sign that Yusuke had. This one had one eyebrow raised skeptically, though.

The teacher noticed the sign being held up.

"What is that, Paruke-san?"

"Ano... a... sign?"

"What are you doing with it?"

"Wearing it."

The teacher really had no comeback. Strange how teachers are like that.

Yusuke was laughing at the teacher's consternation. If there was anything the two girls were good at, it was verbal arguments.

Reikone tossed the note to Yusuke again.

/You got cau-aught, you got cau-aught/ He threw it back.

/Rei-chan: (twitches)/

/Sao: So did you./ She threw the note back to Yusuke.

/Yeah, but that's kind of the point in mine./ He threw it back to them, but it was intercepted so fast it was completely unnoticeable. Except to Yusuke. But Sao and Reikone basically were left with the impression it disappeared.

Until they noticed a very P.O.ed looking student in the desk between them and Yusuke opening and reading the note. The scary one with the name that meant, "evil eye master" in English. Yeah. That's right. Jaganshi Hiei. ((A/N: Who knows how the hell Hiei was forced into school, or why. But we don't care, and here he is.))

He read over the last bit of the note, wrote something really quickly, and handed it back to Yusuke. Nani! Did Yusuke know that kid! Why else would he be... writing back!

Reikone grabbed another piece of paper, wrote, in big letters,

/Twitches/ with a tic mark after it. She folded it up, and frisbee-threw it at Yusuke's head while Hiei was looking at the other note.

The corner of the note hit Yusuke right on the forehead hard enough to mark, but not make it bleed. He grabbed the note and outragedly opened it, read it, and stared at it blankly for a moment. Soon enough the tic mark appeared on his head.

/You did that just to write, 'twitches'/

He crumpled it into a ball, not bothering to fold it this time, and threw it at Reikone's head. She ducked, and it hit Sao, who, not expecting it and having nowhere near the pain tolerance of Yusuke, who can, after all, throw things hard enough to hurt even without the point or the frisbee method, cried out.

"Oi!"

The teacher glanced sharply towards the third row, which was being awfully troublesome since Urameshi actually came to class.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He threw this at my head!" Sao accused, pointing at Yusuke, who was not at all concerned with the accusation, but was throwing a dirty look towards Reikone.

"Only because she ducked." He said, still glaring at Reikone.

"When one is intelligent enough to notice something coming for their heads, they usually duck." she said scathingly.

"OI!" Sao cried, in perfect unison with Yusuke.

The teacher glanced at Yusuke, and gave up. He went back to the lesson.

Sao looked back at her desk where the crumpled up note had been, only to find it gone. Reikone wrote something on it, then threw it back to Sao, who ducked this time, completely unnecessarily, but hey, she had a paranoia switch that is remarkably easy to flip ((a.k.a throw something at her once, and she will automatically flinch/duck whenever anything else comes her way. I do, too.))

So, the note continued to fly to the next person in the row, who caught it perfectly by reflex. Kurama looked at the note, slightly confused. After all, he had been pretty much ignoring the rest of the class, focusing on the lesson instead. It helps block out the staring of the fangirls. Plus, he had the added advantage of having his desk not be right in the middle of the crossfire, unlike Hiei.

He unfolded the note curiously, ignoring the frantic glances from Sao, who, being the unobservant person she is, had managed to totally miss the fact that she was sitting right next to THE Shuichi Minamino.

/Rei-chan: I threw it at your head because I wanted to. And twitches is a perfectly all right thing to say. In fact, it's rather fun to write. ...t-w-i-t-c-h-e-s./

Kurama was considerably confused.

/How do you know the Paruke twins/ he wrote under the previous writing, folded it up again, and surreptitiously slid it along the floor to Yusuke, who only noticed it because it hit his foot. Yusuke picked it up and unfolded it, starting when he saw Kurama's neat handwriting on the note.

/to Rei-chan: You didn't have to throw it at my head! P.S. Pass it on to Kurama./ he crossed out the "Kurama" hurriedly and wrote /Shuichi/

/to Kurama/ He crossed the Kurama out again. /Shuichi: I met them somewhere. I don't remember where. But they've been hanging out with me'n Keiko ever since./ He sent it along to Reikone.

Meanwhile, Sao was looking at the note that had miraculously appeared on her desk, folded much simpler than the way Reikone and Yusuke did.

/Have you both no life, that you spend so much time making signs like that, baka onna/

Sao realized it must have come from Jaganshi. Kuso! What was he doing writing to her? The guy was scary as all hell.

/Actually, I'm going to be a manga artist. So those signs, they're part of my job. So yeah, I do have a life. They're a necessary part of it./

Reikone, noticing the note while Yusuke was writing the other one, stole it from Sao.

/Rei-chan: And I had nothing to do with the signs. I just received one./

/Sao: They were your idea, baka/ She passed it back to Hiei.

Yusuke tossed the other note to Reikone as Hiei read the one Sao passed to him. ((By the way, we also have no idea why Hiei is actually participating in the note-writing instead of just destroying all the ones he gets a hold of. He just is. So there))

Reikone unfolded the note from Yusuke.

/to Yusuke: ... since when do you call me chan? Oh yeah... you keep on doing that. And I keep on YELLING at you for it. So, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME CHAN, BAKA! XP / She then handed it on to Shuichi, as instructed, wondering how Yusuke knew Minamino.

Sao, on the other hand, was still hyperventilating over the fact that she was actually sitting next to Minamino and how the hell had she not noticed that before.

Kurama, on the yet-another-hand, was wondering why Yusuke called somebody chan. But then again, she _had_ yelled at him for it, so it must be okay. He was just beginning to write a reply when–

The bell rang.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sao: If you want a continuation of this, review, and we can easily turn it into a story with a plot. The title might have to change, but, oh well.

Keahi: Yeah, yeah. It's really funny. And, we are–

Sao: SHUT UP! You can't tell them about that, it ruins all the surprises in that story line.

Keahi: But it's really funny. And it's a YYH/IY crossover. And Sao and Reikone get teleported to Makai! And, and–

Sao: SHUT UP!

We all see the button. I know it's there. If you see the button (and we know you do) you must review.


End file.
